That One Night
by Terisutaen
Summary: Gotou finally opens up to Masayoshi, even allowing him to sleep in the same bed for the night. Oh la-la.


Due to a terrible incident that happened during that one night, Masayoshi was cornered by a group of hooded men, although fortunately it was a small group for that matter. As usual Masayoshi wanted to keep the night in check, being his neighbourhood's night owl and thus unleashing the Samurai Flamenco once more, once again, like every other night. However, this night was different, it seemed like there was a plot being discussed, and it seemed like this one gang had rather horrible ideas up their sleeve, they were hoping to lay a finger on Masayoshi, and they were planning to hurt him. They lured him into an alleyway, it was dark and also damp due to the amount of rain earlier this day, they were kicking empty cans as if they were footballs, some of the teenagers were even yelling and laughing, they were being a nuisance as a whole.

A gunshot was heard that night, nearby the narrow alleyway, and the small group of four-to-five teenagers hastily ran the second the gun was clicked. Luckily Gotou was on duty that night as well, saving Masayoshi once again, and thus being Masayoshi's saviour, true saviour in fact. Gotou merely shook his head, approaching Masayoshi with quite loud footsteps and soon reaching out to grab Masayoshi's wrist, helping him up from the concrete ground. His Samurai Flamenco suit was wet, soaked even, possibly due to the many puddles within the alley. Gotou specifically told Masayoshi to go back home, to head back to Gotou's apartment and to clean himself up. Masayoshi was the same as before, the same boy who continued to get himself in such situations, much like the episode of when he was tied to a pole by another group of shallow teenage boys, and that was during the day even, during the afternoon. It was almost as if Gotou had to keep a close eye on Masayoshi, to watch him at all times, and of course to take care of him when such incidents occur. Masayoshi was still technically a young boy, a child, although mentally, and it seemed like Gotou took the role as Masayoshi's supervisor.

Later on that night, as soon as Gotou was finished with his short night shift, he kindly offered to treat the wounds that the teenagers created upon Masayoshi's skin, only a very few and they were not at all serious, but Gotou wanted to treat them in case any infections occurred otherwise that would be the next problem. Gotou never wanted Masayoshi to catch any illnesses, and of course Masayoshi never wanted any either. Masayoshi was kicked continuously in the stomach, many times than one could count on their fingers, and he was even threatened with a lit lighter shortly before the gunshot was heard. Poor Masayoshi, what were those shallow boys planning to do to him? Would they return? Would they hurt Masayoshi a second night, too? Until the teenagers are dealt with Gotou was planning to keep watch of Masayoshi during his heroic nights, he was planning to be his bodyguard like he was before, a full-time bodyguard from now on. It was one of the many troubles of being a superhero, a masked superhero of justice even when everyone already knew the Samurai Flamenco's true identity. Due to the twinges Masayoshi must be feeling within his abdomen, Gotou decided to let Masayoshi sleep beside him in the same bed this night, especially since a mattress was better to sleep on rather than sleeping in the closet, a mattress was more comfier and of course snugly, and so Masayoshi was given the option to sleep with Gotou and not in his secret base. However there was only one golden rule, it was for _one_ night only.

Oh no! What happened? Masayoshi was resting within Gotou's arms, his head resting upon Gotou's shoulder sweetly, his leg was almost coiled about Gotou's waist, and the lad was also entirely nude. Not to mention Gotou was also naked, no clothes, no nightwear even, both males were nude and even embracing each other's bare bodies. Masayoshi's palm accidently brushed Gotou's chest, softly stroking over the nearest pec without intending to do so, and a faint colour of crimson soon dusted his features at the feel of Gotou's toned muscle. Masayoshi gasped lightly, immediately, soon lifting his head enough to check if Gotou was awake, or if he at least noticed. Fortunately he never did, he never even felt that one touch, which certainly put Masayoshi's mind at ease. Masayoshi liked the feel, and although he wanted to let his hand just rest there, he also feared if whether or not Gotou would wake up, or even feel a warm touch against his _minor_ pectoral. Masayoshi rested his head against Gotou's broad shoulder once more, smiling a rather happy beam, inhaling Gotou's calming scent also. However, already forgetting what happened moments ago, Masayoshi's palm gently brushed over Gotou's chest once more, and this time remaining there whilst Masayoshi closed his eyes to hopefully fall asleep.

But then...

Masayoshi snapped his eyes open the moment he felt Gotou's palm lightly trace Masayoshi's back, his arm even hugging about Masayoshi's torso, although his palm occasionally explored Masayoshi's lower back, only to bring him closer to the warmth of his own body, cuddling him. His crimson blush still staining his features, a blush of embarrassment, feeling ashamed almost. Masayoshi was curious if whether or not Gotou was awake, he wondered if Gotou actually felt the touch upon his pec, and also wondering if whether or not Gotou would even care if he knew. Gotou was often calm, despite being stern, but Masayoshi had a feeling that Gotou really liked him as a partner, loved him even, even if the man was embarrassed to admit it. To top it off Gotou finally decided to delete that one contact on his mobile phone, deleting _her_ number, even if he did text himself as her for over ten whole years, Gotou finally found himself beginning to move on. Gotou's girlfriend even once told him to be with Masayoshi instead, to be Masayoshi's lover and husband. Gotou seemed a lot happier with Masayoshi, especially since he reminded him of _her_ , Masayoshi was Gotou's _girlfriend_ , and Masayoshi was Gotou's _bride_.

Beginning to gently brush those strawberry blonde locks faintly with his fingertips, slowly and very gradually, Masayoshi now knew that Gotou was awake; he now knew that Gotou could feel that warm touch upon his chest. Gotou never seemed bothered by it, perhaps he was just tired. He turned his head to face Masayoshi rather closely, brown hues simply gazing into those greyish-blue orbs, a bitter smile resting along his lips at the mere sight of Masayoshi. Masayoshi looked up almost immediately, a wide beam replacing that one small smile, casting a warm gaze into Gotou's eyes, startling at first with surprise.

"You idiot..." Gotou commented with a whisper jokingly, a silent and soft cackle escaping his throat moments after.

Masayoshi merely chuckled in response to the other, grinning sweetly, gazing innocently. How could Gotou possibly say no to that? Although he already does in general, but at this moment he does not even feel bothered by it, even though he might end up feeling embarrassed by it a little later on. Despite the room was dark, the lights were switched off within Gotou's apartment, Gotou could just about see Masayoshi's face, he even leaned a tad closer enough to plant a sweet peck onto Masayoshi's forehead. How romantic, how sweet, Masayoshi felt safe, he felt special, all because of Gotou.


End file.
